


审神者x龟甲贞宗

by zhibei



Category: Touken Ranbu Online
Genre: M/M, 审神者x龟甲贞宗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhibei/pseuds/zhibei





	审神者x龟甲贞宗

时政的活动，云深捞到了一把打刀，名唤龟甲贞宗，明明长了一张纯情可爱的脸，却意外的骚气。  
“我已经说过了，本丸没有寝当番。”云深是一个隐藏系抖s，圈内出了名的手黑，跟他上床的人基本都做好了三天下不了床的准备，不过谁让他长了一张禁欲又帅气的皮囊呢，跟他上一次床，总是不亏的。  
对于本丸里纯洁的刀男们，他是一个都没沾染过，呵，一群童子鸡，当然也有不想吓到这群主命刀剑的成分。  
笑面青江虽然嘴上花花，千子村正也满口脱脱脱，但是明显一个是搞事，一个表达的不是那个意思，否则他早让他们对他退避三舍了。  
“主人试一次嘛，反正也不亏。”龟甲挺胸来蹭云深的手臂。  
“嗯？”这一蹭就蹭出了不寻常，拉开龟甲的围巾，抖了抖眉毛，“龟甲缚？”  
“嗨嗨，被主人发现了吗，这令人兴奋啊，嗯……”龟甲直勾勾的盯着云深，眼中一层薄薄的雾气笼罩着情欲。  
云深起身拉着龟甲，“走吧，带你去个地方。”  
“诶？！”正在等着有进一步发展的龟甲一愣，便被云深拽着出了门，因为是夜里，大家差不多都已经休息了，庭院里并没有人，直接被带到了转换器前，一道光闪过，两人已经消失在挺远里。  
站在一座别墅前，龟甲还有些懵，看着云深掏出了钥匙，跟上前问道：“这里是主人现世的家吗？”  
云深点了点头，拉着龟甲进了门，别墅里干净整洁，但是没有人生活的痕迹，云深自从做了审神者，回来住的时候也很少，到是雇的保洁阿姨每隔一天回过来打扫一次。  
“啊……主人带我来了私宅，真好呢~”龟甲显得十分欢快。  
云深捏住了他的下巴，摘掉眼镜之后，狭长的凤眼看起来有些危险，“勾引我可是要付出代价的。”  
隐约能猜到接下来要发生什么的龟甲伸出舌头去舔云深的手指，“请用疼痛来惩罚我吧，主人~”  
云深对他这个回应还是很满意的，一会儿他如果表现得好，求饶也不是不可以，顺势把手指伸进龟甲的口中，搅弄他的小舌头。  
看着他色气的舔弄自己的手指，因为合不上嘴口水已经流了出来，打开门口的壁橱，随手拿了一个带铆钉的项圈给他系在脖子上，又取了一根皮质的牵引绳，扣住项圈。  
“跪下。”云深道。  
“诶？”龟甲对这个命令一愣，但就是他愣神的功夫，膝弯猛的一痛，扑通一声跪倒在地，竟是云深穿着木屐踹了他一脚，龟甲觉得有些委屈，“主人……”  
没有注意到云深从哪里拿出来的直鞭，一端被云深拿在，另一端不紧不慢的划过龟甲的脸，“我的命令只说一次，不执行的话就要受罚，明白了吗？”  
“嗨。”龟甲应道，其实他刚才只是没反应过来，而不是想要违抗命令，不过看着直鞭，龟甲又隐隐的兴奋。  
作为资深抖s如果连这个抖看不出来，云深也就太不合格了，鞭子贴着龟甲的身体慢慢向下移动，“兴奋起来了吗？”  
“是的，主人……”龟甲一双水润润的眸子盯着云深。  
云深轻笑，看来很有调教价值啊，“那么你想要多少下呢，这次允许你选择哦~”  
“十……不，二十。”龟甲说出十，却觉得自己要更贪心一些。  
真是大胆，云深想，“如果疼可以叫出来，但是不许躲，躲一下加十下哦~把屁股撅起来吧。”  
龟甲顺从的跪趴在地上，撅起屁股，然而从来不知道云深的力气竟然这么大，没有任何预兆的一鞭抽在屁股上，发出啪的一声，“啊！”轻易的就泄出了声音，货真价实的疼痛。  
但是出乎云深的预料之外，龟甲除了叫喊，真的一下都没躲，龟甲只觉得屁股密密麻麻的痛，如坐针毡一般。  
云深一把把他抱了起来，好孩子就应该奖励才对，交换了一个黏糊糊的湿吻，舔掉龟甲唇边的银丝，已经把人抱到了调教室。  
最初的疼痛过后，龟甲越来越兴奋，伸长手臂抱着云深的脖子，吃吃的笑道：“主人真是厉害，让我都要忍不住了呢~”  
云深这才注意到他鼓鼓的西装裤子下面，光是鞭子就硬起来了啊，“真是一把淫荡的刀啊。”  
清洗室，龟甲的西装都被剥了下去，全身上下只剩下一条内裤和满身红绳，云深没有去解红绳，而是用剪刀剪掉了内裤，把内裤从龟甲身上脱了下来。  
用能够把脖子和两手固定在同一水平线的木伽把龟甲锁住，又把牵引绳拴在地面上，让龟甲只能脸伏在地上，然后打了一个绳结绑住他的脚踝，向外侧拉开，两脚被打开几乎呈180度，龟甲觉得自己的胯有些发麻，下身就暴露在空气中。  
云深摸了摸他的大腿根，十分满意道：“真是柔软的身体啊，很适合玩弄呢。”  
“主人~”龟甲被云深摸的一颤一颤的，求饶似的喊到。  
“别急，第一次，要彻底清洗干净才好。”说着便把一根双向的软管插进了龟甲的后穴。  
龟甲忍耐着异物入侵的感觉，其实此刻兴奋更多，“主人~主人~”  
云深一笑，打开了清洗的开关，大量的液体涌入，龟甲尖叫了起来，“啊！主人~好难受……肚子好难受……嘤……”  
云深笑眯眯的坐在龟甲面前，完全没有要放过他的意思，解开了地上的牵引绳，把龟甲拉到了他的胯下，比起龟甲的一丝不挂，云深的衣服还穿的好好的。  
“舔吧，我满意的话就放开你。”云深看着两根导管一根导入液体，清洗后又被另一根导出，小家伙，你能坚持多久呢。  
龟甲的手没法帮忙，只能用牙咬住云深的裤子，一点一点往下撕扯，身后的两根管子让他不时的哆嗦一下，好不容易咬下了内裤，肉棒打在他脸上，卖力的舔弄起来。  
云深并没有让龟甲难受太久，反正也已经清洗干净了，这么可爱的孩子，当然要好好的玩，不能这么快就把他弄哭了。  
不过云深没想到的是，在把管子拔出来的时候，龟甲居然射了，抬脚去玩弄疲软下来的小龟甲。  
“接下来，剃毛吧，我觉得还是没有毛比较好看。”  
把人架上了检查床，分开两腿，涂上泡沫，小龟甲已经再次站了起来，掐了掐龟甲的大腿根笑道：“不要乱动哦~不然的话，会受伤的。”  
龟甲很白，这幅待宰羔羊的模样和龟甲缚的红绳，形成一种奇异的美感，龟甲出乎意料的听话，让云深决定奖励他，一枚粉红色的跳蛋被涂上了润滑剂，然后推进了清洗干净的后穴，异物入体的感觉并不是很难挨，然而当云深打开了开关，龟甲才知道了厉害，不禁张开嘴急促的喘息起来，“主……主人……”  
“乖孩子，这是给你的奖励。”云深一笑，已经动手剃干净了龟甲下身的毛，伸手弹了弹小龟甲，没想再一次被射了出来。  
看了看手上的精液，云深浅笑，“偷跑可不是好习惯，舔干净。”说着把手凑到龟甲嘴边。  
龟甲不仅把自己的精液舔干净，还伸出舌头去舔弄云深的手，云深用皮环勒住了龟甲的分身，跳蛋一直也没有停下来，“接下来，好好享受这第一次调教吧。”  
龟甲看着云深又拿起了鞭子，即兴奋又害怕，全是都微微颤抖，云深的鞭子故意抽在乳首小腹腰肌和大腿还有手臂的内侧，龟甲一直在叫却并没有求饶。  
云深发现自己越发欣赏自己这把刀了，也不取出跳蛋，直接把自己的下身插了进去，阴茎把跳蛋顶到前所未有是深度，龟甲的手已经把放开了，他摸着肚子道:“主人插到这里来了呢……”


End file.
